This invention relates to improvements in internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an improved internal combustion engine which uses a three-sided rotor and which develops three power impulses per revolution, all in the same direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,406 issued to me there is disclosed a rotary internal combustion agent utilizing as its driving means an equilateral triangle shaped drive bar which is centered so that its axis coincides with the axis of the mainshaft. This bar corresponds with a triangular aperture in the rotor. This configuration gives a drive impulse for each sixty degrees of motion of the rotor. Although this is a generally efficient coupling, the motion lacks the smoothness of operation attained by the present invention which gives a substantially superior smooth flow of motion from each part of the rotation.